


Broken doubts

by ArticNight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is depressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken doubts

Barry felt himself go numb as he stared at the other.

“W-What?” He stuttered out, eyes widening.

“We’re done Barry. Simple as that. I’ll still help you and the others but as of now we just work together.” Hartley informed though his voice wavered ever so slightly. Barry searched the blue eyes before him. They held pain and regret.

“Hartley, please…” The shorter male shook his head. As Barry moved forward Hartley moved back.

“Why?” came the broken question. He couldn’t figure out why Hartley would end it. They had been dating for three months now and Barry thought that they were fine, except apparently not. Was he really that bad a boyfriend he couldn’t tell Hartley wasn’t happy?

“I can’t be with someone who doesn't really feel the same. Good bye Barry.” A coldness seeped into him as his vision began to darken around the edges. Hartley broke up with him. Hartley thought that he didn’t care, not the same way that he did, and he left. Barry felt his legs give out as he stared at the closed door of his apartment. The breath that had escaped him came back like a tidal wave, ragged and wet as tears fell. Hartley was gone. Barry had screwed things up again.

~  
Barry headed into work with a stuffed head and tired eyes. He slipped up into his lab without a word to anyone else. It was three weeks since Hartley left him and nothing he tried would get the other to talk to him about anything but Flash business. It felt like he was being stabbed. He had no idea what to do. It’s not like he even knew what caused it. Barry sighed as he started analyzing the samples he got from the latest crime scene. Not bothering with his speed Barry dragged it out as long as he could. He barely realized when anyone entered or exited. Luckily Joe was out of town on a lead or something, while Iris had gone out for a report on Bruce Wayne's newest charity event.

“Allen!” Barry startled at the shout, blinking in shock as Captain Singh stood there, the smallest crease of worry between his brows.

“Huh? Uh, Yes sir?”

“Allen, it’s already seven.”

“Oh?” Barry looked as the clock blinked 7:03 at him. Usually he was gone by five. It also looked like he worked through lunch again. Not that it mattered. Barry had just been eating a few of the bricks, everything tasted like ash anyway.

“I’ll just finish up and head out then.” Barry stood and began to set the papers away and cleaning up his mess.

“Barry are you okay?” Singh asked, clear concern on his face. Usually he kept his care hidden, not wanting anyone to think that he favored the young CSI and that was why Barry got away with what he did.

“Yeah.” Singh frowned, not believing it.

“Barry what’s going on? Everyone is worried, not just about you but the Flash as well. You’re obviously depressed.” Really it didn’t even surprise Barry that Singh knew he was the Flash. “Talk to me. This isn’t healthy.” Barry bit his lower lip in thought as he leant against his desk.

“...My boyfriend of three months broke up with me a few weeks ago…” the burning was back behind his eyes but he tried not to cry, “He… He’s part of the team, at star labs and… he…” Barry choked back a sob as he curled in on himself more. He forced himself to get out the rest of the words.

“He won’t even look at me… I don’t know what I did wrong… he… he said that… he couldn’t be with someone who didn’t feel the same but… I do… I do feel the same and…. He won’t even acknowledge me unless it has to do with Flash stuff…” Barry didn’t think about leaning into the hug that Singh gave him.

“Breath Barry, slow breaths in… and out.” Singh repeated the instructions until Barry was breathing better, tears still slipping down his face.

“Do you think it could have anything to do with your previous feelings for Iris?”

“What do you mean?” Barry questioned as he pulled away. Singh had a small fond smile on his face,

“Barry, you were head over heels for Iris for years and even though you’ve moved past them, you still hold a candle for her. Is it possible that your boyfriend took it the wrong way? That he might think you are still in love with Iris and just dating him until the opportunity to date her comes along?” Singh asked. It was like he was struck by lightning again as the realization hit him.

“I need to go.” Singh nodded in response, moving away.

“Be sure to make it perfectly clear what you’re feelings are. Don’t leave any room for doubt.” Barry nodded as he flashed out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> I was motivated to post this so here it is.


End file.
